I'm Wrong
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Aku salah. Aku salah telah memiliki perasaan ini. Perasaan menyukaimu, Sasuke. Dan seharusnya perasaan itu tak boleh terjadi. Sho-ai, SasuNaru, AU, One shoot. Don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Out of Characters, Alternative Universe, One Shoot, Naruto's POV. Don't like, don't read!**

**(=.=****)'a**

**~I'm Wrong~**

_**...SasuNaru...**_

_**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**_

"Dobe, aku merasa kau menjauhiku," Kau bertanya dengan wajah datarmu. Bertanya dengan wajah datar yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Dobe," Kau memanggilku lagi dengan ucapan itu. Aku ingin marah karena kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Tapi aku... tak bisa.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Teme. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Setelah menjawab dengan kalimat itu. Aku pergi darimu. Aku menghindar darimu. Dari sosokmu yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku sayang kau. Aku merasa perasaan sayangku ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku ingin kau jujur, Naruto," Kau memandangku lagi, tapi kali ini wajah itu begitu dalam menatapku. Dan karena hal itu aku semakin menyayangimu. "Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku," Perkataanmu itu seperti sebuah permohonan bagiku. Permohonanmu kepadaku.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam. Tersenyum kecut di hadapanmu. Mengungkiri perasaan yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Aku menyukaimu bahkan sangat menyayangimu melebihi ikatan teman dan saudara. Kau tahu itu, Sasuke?

Aku menatap mata onyx itu. Warna itu begitu mengagumkan bagiku. Aku ingin terus menatapnya, tapi itu salah. Aku tak boleh melakukannya. Aku tak boleh mencintaimu karena kita... sama.

Semakin kau memperlakukanku dengan kebaikanmu. Perasaan cintaku terhadapmu semakin besar. Dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau menjauhiku?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Entah mengapa mengatakan hal itu membuat hatiku sakit dan begitu sesak.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Dobe. Itu tak 'kan kulakukan," Kau tersenyum getir. Aku baru melihat senyuman itu. Amat menyakitkan. "... Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu, Dobe. Walaupun kau berpikir perasaan ini salah, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Kalimat yang begitu panjang dan sangat berarti itu membuatku terkaget. Suatu pernyataan yang membuat waktu berhenti dalam sekejap. Bukan karena apa atau bagaimana, tapi karena aku takut untuk mendengarnya. Aku takut pada perasaanku sendiri. Perasaan menyukai dirinya yang menurutku tak pantas.

"Bodoh!" ujarku kesal. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan semuanya. Semua perasaan yang meluap dalam diriku. Aku semakin menyukaimu, Sasuke.

"Bodoh kau bilang? Rasa sukaku terhadapmu ini tak bisa dibilang 'bodoh', kan? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu,"

"Ini salah, Sasuke. Seharusnya tak begini,"

"Kau takut dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Naruto? Perasaan sayangmu terhadapku,"

"Diam! Kau banyak bicara, Sasuke! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan yang aku rasakan!"

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Aku bisa merasakannya,"

Aku menatapmu dari jarak dua jengkal kaki. Di sana kau berdiri menatapku. Wajah _stoic_ yang tak lepas darimu itu selalu kau tampakkan di depan semuanya. Tapi, saat kau melihat ke arahku kenapa selalu kehangatanlah yang aku dapatkan?

TAP! TAP!

Kau mulai melangkah mendekatiku. Jarak itu semakin hilang. Kau semakin mendekatiku, begitu dekat dan itu membuatku takut.

"Jangan mendekat! Berhenti, Sasuke!" Aku setengah berteriak mengatakan itu. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahiku entah karena apa. Aku panik. Aku bingung. Aku tak mengerti.

TAP!

"Dobe," Kau tersenyum setelahnya. Hanya padaku kau memperlihatkan senyuman itu. Ya, hanya padaku. Senyuman yang begitu manis. Aku menyukai itu, Sasuke.

"Baka-Teme! Menjauh dariku!" Satu langkah mundur kulakukan untuk menghindarinya.

"Kenapa panik, Dobe?" Pertanyaan itu bernada datar dan senyuman itu masih terpampang di wajahmu. Kau brengsek!

"Kubilang jangan men-"

TAP!

Langkah terakhir yang kau lakukan untuk mendekatiku. Sosok yang lebih tinggi dariku itu kini berada tepat di depanku, di depan mataku. Terdiam sesaat dalam keheningan yang kau buat. Kau membuang nafasmu tepat mengenai wajah tan milikku. Hangat memang. Tapi, ini salah. Ini tak boleh terjadi.

Angin sepoi yang kurasakan membawa terbang setiap helaian rambut hitam milikmu. Dan warna mata yang serupa dengan langit itu menatapku dengan lembut. Aku hanya bisa terpana melihat warna tenang nan menusukmu itu.

"Ini salah besar, Teme! Seharusnya kau tak boleh mengatakan hal itu padaku! Aku membencinya, Teme!"

SET!

Sentuhan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu membuatku menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Lagi-lagi senyuman itu yang kau perlihatkan. Senyuman yang begitu hangat kurasakan.

"Kau bohong jika kau bilang kau membencinya, Dobe."

"A-aku... Aku... Ukh! Sial! Kau benar-benar brengsek! Kenapa? Kenapa harus kau yang aku sukai, Teme? Kenapa harus kau? Aku benci!"

"Terjawab semuanya, Dobe. Kau menyukaiku dan aku juga menyukaimu."

"Ini salah. Perasaanku yang mencintaimu ini sa-"

CUP!

Kalimat itu terpotong oleh sesuatu yang begitu hangat dan lembut. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan kelembutan itu.

"...suka. Sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke. A-ku..."

"Hn, jangan menangis, Dobe. Kau cengeng, ya."

Onyx.

Warna mata itu menggantikan langit malam yang sering kulihat dari tepi jendela kamarku. Pandangan mata itu benar-benar membuatku tenggelam dalam buaiannya. Aku terjatuh di dalamnya. Sangat dalam dan aku menyadari perasaanku.

Aku sadar bahwa aku tak bisa mengungkiri perasaan cintaku padamu, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun. Dan satu hal, perasaan ini bukanlah perasaan yang salah. Ini benar-benar perasaanku. Aku mencintainya, mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
